<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Nights by rawritzrobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702363">Summer Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin'>rawritzrobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stellaverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bugs, F/M, Hot, I hate the heat, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawritzrobin/pseuds/rawritzrobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An uninvited guest shows up inside Jason and Stella’s apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stellaverse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fun short I wrote in the spirit of Summer. Oh how I wish it was Fall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason groaned as he pushed the blanket off his legs. He brought his hand up to his forehead and wiped away some sweat. He lets out an exaggerated sigh.</p><p>Jason hated Summer.</p><p>With all the muscles in his body, Jason burned hot. So of course he hated the hot weather. He didn’t even need a jacket during winter time. This made the summer heat that much worse for him. Gotham’s skies may have always been cloudy, but its summers were the worst because of them. The humidity hit 85% today with a high of 83 degrees. Even with the AC blasting on max, Jason felt like his skin was melting off his body.</p><p>Without opening his eyes, he rolls over to the other side of the bed and to his surprise, it was empty. His eyes shot open when he realized Stella wasn’t there. He quickly sat up and looked towards the bathroom. The lights were off. </p><p>The room was quiet. The only sound in the room was the sound of his breathing and the AC coming from the vents. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, but there was no movement to be seen. She wasn’t in the room, that much he knew.</p><p>Danger signs were going off in his head as he quickly reaches under his side of the bed to grab his hidden pistol. The apartment was heavily guarded and there were security measures at every entrance, but after what happened with Stella a few months prior, Jason wasn’t about to let his guard down.</p><p>He quietly gets out of bed and aims his gun at the door. </p><p>“Baby?” He calls out. </p><p>Out of nowhere, he hears Stella’s scream come from the kitchen. With his gun still aimed ahead of him, he runs out the door to the source of the scream. He is out the room in a flash, and points his gun into the direction of the kitchen. </p><p>“Stella?!” He screams.</p><p>“JAY! KILL IT!!” She cries out.</p><p>Stella is standing on top of one of their barstools at the kitchen island. She looks like she is terrified of something in the room. Jason tilts his head in confusion, but does not let his guard down. She reaches out her arm and points to something on the ground behind the kitchen island. Jason quickly makes his way over, gun still drawn. He looks down at the thing Stella is pointing at.</p><p>It’s a roach. A BIG cockroach.</p><p>Jason throws his head back and groans in disbelief. He relaxes his posture and places the gun on the table, making sure to hit the safety button.</p><p>“Doll, I thought you were in danger.” He says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</p><p>“I AM IN DANGER. Do you not see how big that thing is?! KILL IT PLEASEE!” She screams, still standing on the stool in fear. She squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her arms around herself.</p><p>Jason grabs a tissue from the counter and bends over. He kills the roach quickly as a loud crunch noise is heard throughout the room.</p><p>“There. It’s dead.” He throws the roach into the trashcan and rubs his temple in slight annoyance.</p><p>Stella breathes a sigh of relief. Jason helps her off the stool and she closes the automatic trashcan lid with haste. </p><p>“Thanks babe.” She says as she tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>Jason smirks at the gesture and pulls her in closer for a real kiss. He pulls away and looks down at her questionably. “Why are you out here anyways? I woke up and you were gone. Then I heard you scream. You really scared me there princess.” He said with frown and a little bit of sadness.</p><p>Stella looks up at him with large, sorry eyes. “Sorry. I was thirsty, so I came out here for some water. When I turned on the lights it crawled out from under the cabinets.”</p><p>Jason shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. Stella smiled and hugged him tighter. “Well you’re safe now princess. I have eliminated the pest.”</p><p>Stella laughs at the pun and pulls away to look up at him gratefully.</p><p>“Thanks Jay.”</p><p>She lets out a small yelp as she is lifted off her feet and into his arms, bridal style. She presses her forehead to his and smiles. He walks to the fridge and opens the door, quickly grabbing a water bottle from the side shelf. He hands the bottle to Stella and she takes it from him, uncapping the bottle and taking a drink. She lets out a satisfied sigh. Jason smiles at her as he turns off the kitchen lights with his elbow, and makes his way towards their bedroom.</p><p>“Common. Let’s get you to bed. I promise you there are no bugs in there.”</p><p>Stella laughs at his last comment and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>“And even if there were, you are there to kill them. The Red Hood. Exterminator.” She says with a laugh. </p><p>Jason laughs. “Ha. I like that. Criminals beware! Pest control is here.”</p><p>Stella giggles at his comment and takes another sip of water. Jason looks down at her and smiles. This incident might have started off scary, but it ended with laugher and kisses in bed. Just the thing Jason needed to get his mind off the hot summer nights in Gotham.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This happens to me almost every night. I don't know why there are so many roaches. They always come from outside too. And its the HUGE ones not the small ones.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this fun short &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>